


You're A Ghoul? Cool!

by KaminariDenki



Category: Durarara!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Gen, Ghouls, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Masaomi finds out Mikado is a ghoul. It goes better than expected.





	You're A Ghoul? Cool!

Mikado panted, his arms trembling and his stomach growling. He was crouched in an empty alleyway, curled up in a ball while he gnawed at his fingers, fighting away the insatiable desire to _kill_ and _feed_. His teeth dug into his flesh, breaking through the skin. Growling, he felt his kakugan flare and his bikaku-styled kagune slip from his lower back.

His nose twitched and he caught whiff of an approaching human.

The awaited prey stumbled into the alley, laughing drunkly and limping farther away from the streets. He reached the back wall and threw the glass bottle he had been carrying to the ground, causing it to smash.

The man turned just as Mikado leapt forwards, his deep blue kagune slicing across the drunken man's stomach. He howled in pain, falling back. The man whimpered and clutched at the wound, mind probably too muddled to understand what was happening.

Kneeling down, Mikado muttered a quick apology then stabbed his chest with his bikaku, using his fingers to close his eyes. The ghoul licked his lips, pulling flesh and meet from his stomach, unable to contain his hunger any longer. He fed and gorged, feasting until he was full and satisfied.

Blood covered his hands and lips, staining his clothes. He stood up, glancing down at the prey. He had been torn apart, face pale and bloodless, abdomen and belly ripped open carelessly. Mikado shivered, hands curling into fists. After inhaling deeply and exhaling, he shook his head and wiggled his arms, loosening the tenseness from his body. He didn't have time to feel sorry for the foot he ate, he had to get out quick before someone noticed him—

"Hey, who's there?"

Just his luck. The one time he forgets his mask, someone finds him post-eating. Mikado had two choices, either run away before they caught a good glimpse of him or kill the new person.

"What are you doing?"

Or he could improvise and turn around because holy hell, that voice sounded a lot like Masaomi's. Oh shit, it _is_ Masaomi.

The two stared at each other, then Masaomi stuttered out, "M-Mikado!?"

Might as well mix option one and three. Mikado turned and began climbing up the wall, his heart racing. He stumbled blindly along the rooftop and hurried to the other side, jumping down and bounding through the empty street until he reached an empty warehouse. He huffed, sitting on the ground to catch his breath and ease his wildly beating heart.

He put his head into his blood-stained hands, the red liquid smearing onto his face. Masaomi had just found out he was a ghoul. Great. He's gonna have to avoid him now. Mikado sighed tiredly.

" _Mi-ka-do_! Are you in here?" Sang Masaomi, voice cheery.

Mikado glanced around hurriedly. There was no hiding spot nor exit, aside from the one Masaomi was entering through. He was cornered.

The blonde spotted him, stepping closer. He raised his hands in surrender and chirped, "How's it going? That wall climbing thing you did was pretty badass. You gotta teach me how to do that."

"...Huh?" Mikado gaped up at him.

"So you're a ghoul, huh? I hear they eat humans. Pretty scary if you ask me. Have you always been one? Damn you're a good actor," Masaomi continued, grinning at Mikado.

The taller boy nodded, his feet shuffling against the ground, "Yeah... L-Look, I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I understand. I'm dangerous and scary and—"

"Not being friends with someone 'cause they're a ghoul is stupid! I'd be heartless if I stopped being your friend," Masaomi placed his hand against his chest, tilting his nose up. He beamed widely and offered a hand to Mikado.

Mikado stood up, flexing his bloodied fingers, "I guess..."

"Hey! Let's go get ramen!" Masaomi clapped, face lighting up.

The brunette shook his head, smiling gently, "I can't eat human food."

Masaomi gasped, eyebrows raising, "Whaaat!? Then let's at least play video games! Let's go, my house!" He ordered as he began unzipping his sweater.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Mikado yelped, blinking.

"Duh, you got blood all over your hands and clothes. We gotta cover 'em so no one sees."

"How do you know how to conceal bloodstains?"

"Hmmm... No special reason! I just have a girlfriend..."

"Ok, ok! Don't say any more!"


End file.
